August Nights
by Maggie Doyle
Summary: What if Carter let Jaimie get kidnapped during August. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: AU of August. What if Carter was too focused on rescuing Gloria and Jaimie ends up paying the price. This is defiantly rated M for a reason.

**Warning**: Contains rape

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

"They are talking about rape!" Ty's voice continued to raise as he wondered if this was actually registering in Carter's head.

"That is what you are there for," Carter said after a second. His voice gave away little of what he was actually thinking.

"So you are putting this on me?" Ty lost it. He knew what this meant to Carter, how personally he was taking this case, but Jaimie's well being should be taken in to consideration.

"Look, Jaimie will be fine. We will be right outside, following you guys as soons as she is grabbed. We will be in there before they have a chance to do anything. And we will save both of them, okay?" Ty was about to object, but he knew that look. There was no getting through to Carter with that look. He decided to give up on this battle and warn Jaimie what exactly she was getting herself into.

* * *

"Hey, Jaimie look, can we talk?" Jaimie motioned him to help zip up her dress. It was beautiful on her, fitting her small body perfectly. He reminded himself he was a married man and he moved over to help her. "Look, there are… these guys, you need to know the risk." His voice was serious as he pulled the zipper up.

"Don't baby me, not you too!" Jaimie started, her voice annoyed, set on proving herself.

"This is different; they are talking about more than just kidnapping." Ty stopped, unsure on how to approach. Jaimie started before he had a chance to continue.

"They aren't going to kill me, they…" It suddenly hit her what Ty meant. There was hesitation and fear in her eyes. "Oh… umm…" her voice dropped, and he felt her shiver slightly before collecting herself and become the rookie dead set on proving herself. "Look, I can handle this. And you have my back, right?" She turned to look at him, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, of course." Ty prayed silently he could keep that promise as he watched her continue to dress. Things had to go as plan, he couldn't leave any of this to chance.

* * *

Jaimie sat in the back seat of the car, going over her cover as they drove down the road. She couldn't see out the front of the car, so she kept herself alert, especially when the car slowed down to a stop. She heard Dean talk to someone up front and before she knew it, two hands had a strong grip on her. Resisting the urge to fight back too much, she struggled slightly as she was pulled out onto the road. Before she had a chance to scream a dirty hand was placed over her mouth. In confusion and panic she lost sight of Dean and Ty. She let herself be dragged to the van and then thrown in where another guy waited to restrain her in back.

"Don't try anything," was all he said to her as he showed her his gun with an evil smile. Jaimie saw two guys get into the van, and then heard someone banging on the window. Scanning the van she looked desperately for Ty. Her heart suddenly started to race as she realized he was gone and the van was moving. A single tear left her eyes as she convinced herself Ty would be there when they got out.

* * *

"Alright Shortie, move!" One of the guys grabbed her roughly out of the van, pushing her onto the sidewalk in front of a very ordinary warehouse. She moved, trying not to trip in her new heels.

"Take her in back," Dante barked. Jaimie felt the hands holding her tightly pushing her into the warehouse.

"What do you want from me," Jaimie cried, playing the role of the confused kidnapped trophy wife.

"You are gonna make us a whole lotta money sweetie," her captor told her as his thumb rubbed her arm before shoving her to the ground. She shifted quickly, trying to cover herself up in her dress. He chained her hands to the ground and her left her with a smile.

"Who are you?" The voice was broken, sad. Jaimie saw another girl Gloria in the room near her.

"Anna… who are you?"

"Gloria. Were you kidnapped too?" Jaimie nodded, happy to see this woman alive. At least this wasn't all for nothing. "I missed my husband. We don't have any money; I don't know why they choose me." Her voice was whiny, which would usually annoy Jaimie. Instead she just offered a reassuring smile in hopes to calm her down.

"Alright, time to call your hubby," Dante said, throwing her the cell phone. She fumbled to grab it, dialing the memorized number when Dante bent down to her level and roughly grabbed her chin. "Nothing stupid."

The phone barely made it through half a ring before Carter answered it, "Honey, are you okay?"

"Baby, I'm scared!" Before Jaimie could say another word Dante had snatched the phone. Jaimie was relieved that Carter didn't sound worried, meaning they must know something she didn't. They would be here any minute, she just had to protect herself and Gloria till then.

"No, we make the rules! You pay, she is alive, you don't, she's dead. That is all I'm going to promise you." Jaimie's skin crawled as he looked at her, flipping the phone shut with a sick grin.

"Well while you hubby works on the legalistic, how's about you pay rent?" Jaimie's mind flipped, scanning the area for Ty. He was supposed to be there, they all were suppose to be there! Couldn't the horny bastard just wait? Before Jaimie could calm down the goonies had disappeared and Dante was standing over her.

"Get away from me you sick piss," Jaimie hissed causing Dante to laugh as he reached down to grab her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"What a mouth. Don't worry; I'll put it to good use." He leaned down, kissing her roughly. Jaimie focused her eyes to the captive in the other room, thankful she was looking away, trying to give her some dignity. As Dante pushed her away, he quickly moved to his pants causing Jaimie to lose it.

"Please don't, please don't!" Tears streamed down her face as she tried to fight back, tried to break the chains to get away from him. Fear passed through Jaimie like she never knew was possible. Her heart all but stopped as she pulled alway, trying anything to save herself. "Please, please, I'll pay you whatever you want, just…" Jaimie choked one her words as she begged shamelessly.

"Honey, I'm getting enough from your husband, it's time you pay for your well being." With that he completely exposed himself to her. "Now suck it. Bite me and I'll let my men on you too." Jaimie flinched as he grabbed her head and forced himself into her mouth.

When he finally finished he gave her a smile. "Good thing they teach you well in those private schools. Don't worry, I'll be back for the real thing later."

Jaimie's body completely gave up, curling into a small ball. She wanted to drink just about anything to get the taste out. Completely blocking out the outside world she didn't hear the other girl ask her if she was alright. Instead she let herself silently cry, embarrassed of her actions. Her sad mood turned to pure anger as she played over and over in her mind what she was going to do to this bastard as soon as she got free. One thing was sure, her team was not going to know.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I didn't get any response from the first chapter. I already had this chapter, so I'll post it, but I would love some response!

* * *

The office was tense as the three men stood in silence. Carter finally let out a loud "fuck" as he threw his cell phone across the room. The battery popped out as the phone clattered into the wall. Dean's mind couldn't get pass

ed how he was going to kill Dante to come up with anything productive. It wasn't like he fell for her, but they did have a bond, and he couldn't ignore that protective nature he had towards her.

Ty paced around the office pissed off. He couldn't believe Bobby just left him. Now he left Jaimie with that rapist bastard. Jaimie had trusted him, and he screwed it up, he left her. He also couldn't believe Dante refused Carter's offer for more money in exchanged for leaving Jaimie unharmed.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing! There has to be some way to get Ty back in there! Jaimie…" Dean stopped, punching the chair violently.

"Let me go to the house, meet up with Bobby. I'll convince him Dante's using him." Ty gathered up his things before Carter could even give him an answer. Storming out, Carter and Dean quickly grabbed their coats and headed to the SUV to follow.

* * *

Ty stormed in the poorly lit house, not exactly sure what he wanted to find. If it was just Bobby here then he could possibly convince him to take them to Jaimie. But on that same token, that would mean Dante is alone with her. But if Dante was at the house there was a small chance he would actually make it to the warehouse at all. Moving into the small leaving room he was almost happy to see Bobby.

"Bobby, what are you doing here? Who is watching the merchandise?" Ty asked loudly.

"He's with her, having his fun." The thought sent chills up Ty's spine.

"Don't you get it Bobby? Every time he rapes her, he ruins the chance of us actually getting paid. Think Bobby, think!" Ty screamed, popping Bobby in the head, praying he would take the bait.

"And what the fuck are we suppose to do about it?" Ty smirked as Bobby got up, pacing the room as his face got worrisome.

"Look, we gotta protect our merchandise!" Ty hated himself for talking about Jaimie this way.

"Damn though, I was really hoping to take a ride on that piece." The strength that kept Ty from knocking Bobby on his ass could move mountains. And when he gave a small laugh in agreement he really believed he was giving a piece of his soul.

* * *

Jaimie sat silently on the floor as she plot how to rescue the woman in the other room. She stayed focused, trying to figure out something, anything to save Gloria and make this mean something. She considered trading her resistance for the other woman's safety, but she couldn't quite make herself do it or figure a way to explained to her captives why this other woman meant so much to her. Part of her just wanted to believe that Ty and her team would be there any minute like he promised.

"Shortie, ready for food?" Jaimie shuttered at the voice, moving herself as far away as possible without exposing herself anymore. He threw some bread at her feet and set a glass of water down. "Then maybe some dessert after lunch," Dante said as he reached down and stroked her hair. Jaimie had never jumped so high as she let out a small yelp. Fear completely took over as she begged for Carter and the team to storm through the door.

"Get away from me," Jaimie finally got the courage to hiss.

"Look bitch, right now I'm in charge and it's better to stop acting like a spoiled princess." He leaned down and roughly grabbed her chin. "You understand me?" Jaimie's face grew hard as she glared back. He tightened his grip, bruising her chin as he waited for an answer.

"Yes," Jaimie whispered, this time with no hatred, just plain fear. Dante laughed getting off on this power trip. It didn't take him long to shove her back on the floor and push up her dress. He pulled down her panties causing Jaimie to completely break, begging and pleading for him to stop.

* * *

When Ty and Bobby pulled up to the warehouse it took everything in Ty not to jump out running. Carter and Dean were right behind him, ready to move in and he couldn't do anything more to jeopardize Jaimie. Instead he followed Bobby into the warehouse, ready to confront Dante.

When they stepped inside one of the goonies stopped them, obviously order to watch guard as Dante did his dirty deed.

"Where is he?!" Bobby yelled. Ty smirked, knowing he had Bobby where he wanted him.

The guy on guard smile and pointed in the back area saying, "I wouldn't interrupt him."

"DANTE!" Bobby screamed towards the back, remember what Ty said earlier. When they didn't get an answer Bobby stormed back there, daring the 'guard' to try and stop him. Ty was short on his tail, praying to get to Jaimie before it was too late.

* * *

Jaimie was in tears, trying everything to push Dante off her. Finally as he went to undo his pants Jaimie was given an opportunity to fight back and used her now free leg to kick him in the groin.

"Fuck!" Dante stumble backwards. As he was about to jump at Jaimie two strong arms stopped him and threw him across the room. "What the fuck?" Dante turned, about ready to attack when he noticed the .38 pointed right at him. His hands went up as he backed away, still in pain from Jaimie's attack.

Ty looked at Bobby who stood still, not quite sure if he was on the winning side or not. Before Ty had a chance to identify himself, Dean and Carter busted in, guns ablaze. Within seconds both Bobby and Dante were restrained and Carter was helping Gloria free.

"Hey girl," Dean said, bending down Jaimie's level. He didn't offer a smile, just that look as he unlocked her restraints. It killed him see her broken, dress hiked up and her underwear pulled down. He turned away as he let her decent herself then helped her stand. "Can you walk?"

Jaimie tried to pull out a smartass comment but she just didn't have the strength. Instead she leaned on Dean for support as he led her to the SUV outside. All she could think about, all she cared about was getting out of there and taking the longest shower of her life. Fuck Carter and any debriefing crap, she was going to go home to a long shower and drink herself to sleep.

* * *

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I still didn't get much of a response from last chapter. Please just take a second to review!

* * *

Jaimie walked into her empty apartment without hesitation. She slowly took off Dean's coat and placed it on the shoulder rest of her couch. Her once beautiful orange dress was wrinkled and stained. It felt awkward on her skin and she wanted nothing more than to take if off.

"Do you need help?" Jaimie almost jumped at the voice. She turned to see Dean standing at her doorway, offering a small smile. She almost forgot he followed her up the stairs to her apartment. She was in such an uncomfortable trance.

"Umm… actually can you? I can't get this dress," Jaimie finally said walking towards her bedroom. "I just, I need a shower."

Dean followed the woman back into her room, shutting the door silently behind him. He wasn't sure where these feeling were coming from, but he knew all he wanted to do was protect her. He waited for her to turn around and slowly approached her. It killed him that she flinched at his touch. He turned around to leave when her small voice made him stop.

"Could you stay? I… I uh, don't want to be alone tonight." Jaimie didn't even look at Dean when she asked, just wrapped herself in a towel.

"Sure, umm… I'll make something to eat," Dean offered, leaving Jaimie to take her shower.

* * *

Jaimie walked out of her bedroom with in some gym shorts and tight fitting tank top. Her hair was down, curly and wet. She held onto a tight smile and she took deep breaths to try and relax. She was home, safe and sound. There was no way Dante could find her. There was nothing that was going to hurt her here.

Dean walked up to her, offering an open beer and sympathetic look. He wasn't good with upset girls, hell he wasn't good with any kind of girls. So instead of the right comforting words and a hug, Dean offered liquid therapy and a sandwich.

Jaimie took the plate and beer to her sofa and curled up into a ball. She sat down the plate and chugged her beer, not setting it down until every last drop poured down her dry throat. She already spent the last half hour rinsing out her mouth, but she needed something more. She heard a soft chuckle from Dean and wondered if he knew the real reason or if he was impressed. Instead of asking, he offered her another under the condition she ate something first.

"We don't do reports… at least, not what your use to." He said the words calmly as he place an open beer in front of her and took a seat. "I mean, things get left out. What we do… they know it's not black and white. Some things, well they just don't want to know about honestly." His words were not accusing or demanding her to say something, instead just a friendly gesture in hope to save her from the pain. "And Carter… he's not going to say anything. If you need time, you need to tell him. If not, he is going to act as if nothing ever happened."

Jaimie thought about this. She risked so much by asking for personal time she might need. Carter didn't wait on other people, she knew that much. If he needed her and she was gone, he would replace her. It wasn't that he was heartless, just some things were bigger than her and her feelings, and Carter understood that. So she made her plan. Drink tonight and then forget about it. File it away, there was plenty of time to come back and look at it, right? On that thought, she took another long swig of her beer.

That was the last thing Dean said to her. He finished his beer as he kept a protective watch over his hurting co-worker. He tried to dissect her every move, her facial expression, but she just sat there, eating and drinking. There was no fear, no sadness, nothing in her face. After three beers Jaimie retired to her room. She told Dean she was fine, he could go home, but he stayed, just in case.

* * *

The next morning Dean woke up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and the sound of the shower running. Pulling on his shirt, he poured himself a cup and sat down at the kitchen table, waiting for Jaimie to come out. He mused on which Jaimie he would get. He prayed for the smartass, confident Jaimie but doubted it. When he was about halfway through his coffee he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Yeah," he answered shortly. He was still tired from the uncomfortable and short sleep he got the night before.

"Hey, are you still with Jaimie?" Ty's voice was concerned. He hadn't got a chance to see Jaimie, talk to her and apologize that he wasn't there to protect her like he promised. He needed to make sure she could still trust him.

"Yeah." Dean didn't really care what Ty thought about him staying over. As far as anyone was concerned, he was doing this to make sure Jaimie was alright.

"Look, I already talked to Carter. I think we will be off, at least for a bit. Do you think its okay if I come over, I'll bring lunch." Dean agreed, hoping Jaimie would be okay. Ty said he would be over at eleven with some Chinese and hung up. Dean knew Ty long enough to know the man was stressed out. He probably hadn't slept much, and was completely worried about Jaimie's well being.

Dean realized quickly that each one of the men had a different view of Jaimie. Carter didn't trust her very much. He knew she would make a good addition to his team, but as far as he was concerned she still needed to earn her strips. In many ways Carter treated her just like he did Dean when he first joined.

Ty on the other hand was very big brother protective of her. Ty would never admit it but he was defiantly sexist when it came to women on the force. Dean never even noticed it till Jaimie joined, but Ty defiantly treated Jaimie as if she couldn't really handle what was going on. And if she did question it, he would all but hold it against her.

Dean's though were interrupted when Jaimie came out. She had a pair of form fitting jeans and a tight black t-shirt. Her blond hair was pulled back in a pony tail. She offered a smile as she moved to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"How are you feeling?" The question really didn't hold as much weight as it sounded.

"Great," Jaimie said with a smirk. "Thanks for staying," Jaimie said seriously. She looked well rested, but he wondered how much of that was another shower and make up. He couldn't tell if she was hurting so played on the side of caution and decided to hold back on smartass comments.

"Ty's coming over for lunch… if that's okay?" Dean tried to read her expression.

"What, I'm kidnapped and we all have to be friends? Or is that initiation around here?" Jaimie asked as she sipped on her coffee. He gave her a look and she replied with an apologetic look. "Look, I'm okay, don't baby me!" Her sudden outburst caught Dean off guard. As soon as Jaimie realized what she did she blushed and apologized.

"Jaimie, look, if you wanna talk, I'm here, but I promise no one is judging you right now," Dean said after a moment of silence.

"What? How could you not be judging me? Don't give me that bullshit. You found me with my underwear around my ankles. Hell if you aren't judging me I'm a bit worried about your well being!" For a second Dean thought she might start crying. Instead she got up calmly and poured herself a second cup of coffee.

Jaimie almost freaked herself out because of her sudden outburst. She tried to calm herself down, but flashbacks over took her mind. She wanted more than anything to get back to reality, to tell Dean she was okay, but all she could do is play back what happened in that warehouse. She saw herself, weak and pathetic, begging Dante to stop.

"Jaimie? Jaimie, are you okay?" Dean's voice finally reached her, pulling her out of her momentary nightmare.

"I'm okay," she said quickly, trying to convince herself more than anything. She could feel herself shaking, her mug slipping through her fingers crashing on the floor below. The sound panicked Jaimie even more, not realizing she poured burning coffee on her bare feet. Dean quickly moved, taking her to the couch. He went to clean up the coffee before returning to Jaimie, buying himself some time to figure out what exactly to say.

Jaimie sat in silence, trying to collect her thoughts. She needed to calm down, get her thoughts together and not panic. She knew if she couldn't keep it together here Carter was not going to let her go back in the field. So she took a deep breath and started coming up with something to say to Dean. The truth? Let him in enough to let him think he healed her? Jaimie knew she could con him, and this seemed the only way to make it out with her job right now.

"Jaimie." His voice was soft, kind. She looked into his pretty bad boy eyes and knew she had to make this work.

"I was raped. He told me I needed to pay rent." Jaimie's voice was cold, distance as she wanted to be. She could tell his pissed Dean off. She figured they saw he still had his pants on so they got there in time. "You got there before he… went all the way but he made me…" She honestly couldn't finish that statement. Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes as she tried to continue.

"Look, Jaimie, we screwed up and you paid for it. It sucks and it's not fair. But we are here for you, and we won't let it happen again." Dean looked at her when he finished. He didn't know if those were the right words, but they were honest and he wanted her to hear them.

"I know," she said with a fake smile. "It will just take time." Jaimie prayed he would take bait. She knew Dean wasn't good at this whole talking thing and didn't know how everything worked.

Like Jaimie hope Dean told her to take her time and left it with a reassuring smile. It wasn't that she wanted to lie to him, but if he thought she was going to freak out randomly, she could count on not having a job. Maybe one more conversation later that day, and magically she would be all better, things in that warehouse gone from her mind. She gave another small smile and nodded as she took a deep breath. Jaimie was going to get past this; she would just have to remind herself not to freak out in front of Dean again.

* * *

Review?

TBC


End file.
